


Midnight Snack

by ofilia



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofilia/pseuds/ofilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little one shot based on Beatrice's midnight snack tweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I wrote this in the middle of geography class, so it didn't receive any proper editing. Read at your own risk.

“I can’t believe you finally let me in your room, messy as it is,” Ben said from his side of the bed. He leaned up on his elbow and glanced down at his sick girlfriend. Her cheeks were a deep pink and her nose was emitting a large amount of snot. But even with her high fever and bodily excretions, her eyes had a playful light in them. 

“Yes, well it’s a privilege. Not everyone gets private access to all this beauty,” she laughed.

“I wouldn’t exactly call this room a beauty. The walls are covered with the wrong Ben here. Like seriously, who is this guy? Why don’t you have huge posters of me hanging on your walls?” he asked, looking slightly offended.

“Well, I always thought having you here in person was much better than having life-sized cutouts.”

“Oh, now you’re just getting sappy,” he said, pulling a disgusted face and sticking out his tongue.

“I thought you liked sappy, Mr. Beatrice-you’re-vivacious.”

“You’re going to hold that over my head forever, aren’t you?”

“Oh, yes, always.”

“You’re lucky you’re sick right now, or I’d find something to tease you mercilessly about. I’ll let you win this time, but it's only out of pity.”

"I'll take it." She gave him a superior grin, and in the silence, her stomach gave a loud growl.

“Ben, I’m hungry,” she whined.

“You’re hungry? Poor baby. What are we going to do with you?”

“Don’t make fun of me, dickface. I’m sick and I want food." 

“Alright, alright,” he said, planting a kiss on her forehead. “Let’s go down to the kitchen.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” she groaned into the pillow. “Start without me, I’ll be there in a mo." 

“Oh, come on, you lazy bum,” he says, pulling her up by the arms. 

They spent a few minutes digging through the cupboards, looking for the perfect food to curb their hunger.

Suddenly, Ben's face lit up. “I’ve got a brilliant idea. I think you’ll like this. Bea, get the chocolate salad.” 

“What are you going to do to my chocolate?” she said, eyeing it a bit over-protectively. 

“Nothing, just trust me. If you don’t like it, you can have all the chocolate you want.” He walked over to the fruit bowl, retrieving his secret ingredient. “Alright, got the chocolate? Okay, close your eyes.”

“What?” 

“Close your eyes,” he repeated matter-of-factly.

“Are you trying to poison me? Because if you wanted to get rid of me, there are better methods, Ben.”

“Just trust me. You’ll love this new food combination I’ve invented.”

“Oh, alright, this better be good,” she said, closing her eyes and opening her mouth.

Once he made sure that she wasn't peeking, he took a piece of chocolate and a slice of his secret ingredient and placed them in her mouth.

“Alright, just keep your eyes closed. Let your taste buds explode.” 

She began chewing and suddenly her eyes bolted open. “Ben, please tell me this isn’t what I think it is.”

“If you’re thinking that it's the next big food combination craze, then yes, it is what you think it is. It's the next peanut butter and jelly, the next bread and butter, the next pickles and cheese."

"Ew, what?"

"People eat that, Bea. Don't judge." 

“Ben, I hate you,” she said, chewing. “I can’t believe you fed me mango."

"And yet, you haven't spit it out."

She gave a sheepish look. "I hate to admit it, but it’s actually pretty good.”

“I told you,” he said, stuffing his mouth full of chocolate mango salad.

"Come on," she said. "Bring the salad, we're taking this party upstairs."

"Oh, I always like the sound of that," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Tit."

*

Beatrice groaned, rolling over on the bed. "Oh, I hate myself. Why did you feed me so much salad? Look at my ginormous food baby!" she said, placing both hands on her otherwise flat stomach.

"Oh, come on, it's lovely. Hello there, little mango," he said, placing a hand on her stomach. "It's your daddy."

"Are you talking to my undigested food as if it were our unborn child?"

"Sh, be quiet, Bea, I think I just felt it kick."

Rolling her eyes, she placed her hand over his. "Oh my God, you're so weird."


End file.
